


What Could Have Happen

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Peter Makes A Wish Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Peter Parker, Daddy Issues, F/M, M/M, Multiverse, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Pre-Relationship, Quentin Beck was a jerk, Steve Rogers has a daughter, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stuck Up Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter makes a wish and wakes up in a world where he is the son of Tony Stark and his Parker Luck doesn't exist. What will Peter learn about himself?Sorry for the bad description. It is a pretty straight Forward story though.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Makes A Wish Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	What Could Have Happen

Parker’s luck. It was something he heard all his life when his mom died in the plane wreck. When his dad died when he was too young to remember. When he got bit by the spider. When his uncle was killed. When he failed to survive due to the snap as the worse pain he ever felt hurt him. When he lost Tony right after coming back. When Beck destroyed his life. That one was the breaking point. His sentence to house arrest due to his age left him stuck inside. The worst was recently when MJ broke up with him. He was done. He was standing on the roof thinking about jumping when someone showed up. The woman looked at him with concern.

“You thinking about jumping.” She said.

“Maybe the world would be better off without me. I just wish my Parker’s Luck would go away.” He said. She looked at him for a bit and nodded.

“That sounds like a big wish is it really what you want.” She asked.

“I just wish I didn’t lose everyone that was close to me,” Peter said. She smiled at him.

“That sounds more like a better wish. I know what it is like to lose those closes to you,” she said. He looked at her confused before seeing her eyes turned green like the time stone and disappear. He looked again at the ground but then decided not to jump he was about to leave when it went green around him. Before he knew it he had blacked out. 

~

Peter woke to FRIDAY telling him the day and time well opening the shades. Peter went to flip when he felt a body over him. He tried to move but the body was draped over him just right where he could not get up. Peter tried to move but he was stuck under this person. He looked at the blond who seemed fast asleep. He tried to get up but arms pulled him and flipped him.

“Five more minutes?” the boy said. 

“I need to get up though,” Peter said and the blond sighed as he let Peter go. Peter went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked the same as last night so nothing changed besides the stranger in his bed.

“Pete, hurry up. I got to sneak back in my room before someone finds me in your room.” the boy said. Peter went out to grab some clothes and saw the boy more awake then he was earlier. He was handsome. Peter walked to his dresser to grab out some clothes. He went out to figure out if Pepper remembered dragging him in last night after he passed out. He went into the kitchen and saw Steve, Bucky, and Sam talking and laughing at a joke some woman was telling while Natasha, Clint, and Laura were working on cooking breakfast. Natasha seemed to be more focused on taking care of Nate.

“I think I hit my head too hard last night,” Peter muttered walking into the living room where Pepper was on her tablet. 

“Morning Pete.” She said.

“Hey then you bring me in last night? I remember going to the roof but I don’t remember coming down,” Peter told her.

“You were on the roof last night?” Pepper asked. “FRIDAY pulled up surveillance from last night.” FRIDAY pulled up a video of the roof from the night before. About the time Peter remembered going to the roof, it was empty. Pepper looked at him curiously.

“No, I remember going up their last night. I was having a bad day and I went up there.” Peter said. Pepper looked worried about him.

“I remember you went to school then you and Harley were in the lab until dinner. Then we had a movie night.” Pepper said.

“Pepper, first off, I don’t know a Harley. The second half, I can’t go to school right now because I’m on house arrest after Beck framed me for murder in Europe.” Peter said.

“Did you have a bad nightmare again?” Pepper asked pulling him onto the couch. Peter looked at her confused until the boy from earlier came out. 

“Morning Pepper. I think I heard Morgan beginning to wake up.” He said.

“Thanks. Can you wake Tony? Tell him he needs to talk with Peter.” Pepper told him. He nodded and ran off. “Now be glad Harley didn’t hear the part about you not knowing him.” Peter looked back at the hallway that Harley just went down. 

“Pepper, what’s today’s date?” Peter asked.

“It’s March 29th,” Pepper said.

“What year?” Peter asked looking at Pepper.

“It is 2018. Is everything okay? You are beginning to scare me.”

“Yesterday for me was March 28th but the year was 2024,” Peter said.

“Peter, this is crazy,” Pepper said.

“Last night, I was about to jump from the top of the compound when a woman who had eyes like the time stone showed up and asked me about wishes. Now I’m here at the compound and things seem to be different than before. Like I never meet Harley and Natasha and Steve or not around anymore.”

“The lady had eyes like the time stone.” The woman from earlier said to come into the room with Steve, Bucky, and Sam following her.

“You believe his story?” Pepper asked. 

“I have heard of her before when I was with SHIELD.” the woman said.

“You are?” Peter asked.

“Eva. You didn’t know about me because whatever that woman did.” She said.

“I said somethings last night about Parker’s Luck and not losing the people close to me,” Peter explained. Tony came in holding an infant with Harley following.

“Pep did the monitors not go off,” Tony asked. Peter froze seeing Tony. After everything seeing Tony was the nail in the coffin. He froze up.

“Sorry, Peter had an emergency that we are still taking care of,” Pepper said.

“Everything okay, Bambino?” Tony asked him. Peter seemed to realize that this wasn’t his Tony.

“Just a lot going on right now,” Peter said.

“Peter had to deal with the Timelapse,” Eva said. “She is an operative who went rogue a few years ago. We thought she died a few years ago but it seems she may still be alive and after Peter.” 

“She kept me from jumping,” Peter muttered. Pepper looked at him with more worry before pulling him to a hug. 

“I missed something,” Harley said.

“Peter has memories from a different world because Timelapse used her powers to turn back time and change the past. She left Peter’s memories for some reason.” Eva explained.

“So my kid is going to have no memories from his current life?” Tony asked. Harley looked at Peter with a questioning look. 

“Well let’s figure out where to go from here,” Pepper said. 

“We just need to teach the kid about his past. I mean Peter will be able to learn about his past but he may not want to school.” Eva said.

“Yeah, I think I may punch someone.” Peter joked. Everyone looked at him. “Bad break up with someone recently.” 

“How bad?” Harley asked.

“She told me she wasn’t my type and that she was sleeping around with the princess of Wakanda which she only knew because of me since we meet at a funeral,” Peter said.

“How do you know the Wakanda royalty?” Tony asked. “T’Challa doesn’t like to come here and I have met his sister once and she doesn’t leave her country.”

“Don’t get us started on how much T’Chaka,” Eva said. 

“He is still alive?” Peter said.

“Great so how many people were dead in your world before you were sent here?” Sam asked.

“Not you,” Peter said. 

“I’m assuming Cap and Nat since you brought them up earlier,” Pepper said.

“He doesn’t recognize me so who knows my fate.” Harley said.

“Sure Iron-Lad,” Bucky said.

“Your Iron-Lad?” Peter asked.

“You heard of me.” Harley asked.

“Morgan always talked about you,” Peter said. “Happy though had other opinions. He called you the bad side of Tony.” 

“I thought that was your nickname by the public,” Sam said. 

“Wait what?” Peter said. Harley handed him a magazine.” Peter looked at a feature of him on the cover with a different look on his face. The cover held the title Stark Heir: Is He Like his Father? He stopped holding it and looked around. 

“So I’m a brat in this world?” Peter asked. 

“Not all the time,” Tony said. “You have your moments. To the public though your not much of an angel.” 

“Better than being wanted for murder because of a psychopath framed the murders, he committed, on me,” Peter said. 

“What did you do?” Steve said. Peter looked at them like he was kidding.

“In all reality it was Fury and Talos’s fault,” he said. 

“I got more questions but as of right now we need to focus on you and making sure you understand this world,” Eva said. “What do you know about your timeline?” 

“Like in my life or others?” Peter asked.

“Your life,” Eva said.

“Big events or small events?” Peter asked.

“Any memory,” Eva asked.

“I know I went to the Stark Expo when I was little. Tony saved me.” Peter said. Tony seemed to hand Morgan to Pepper. Pepper went and took Morgan away.

“Did we have a bad relationship in your timeline?” Tony asked.

“No, you were like a mentor to me,” Peter said. Eva looked at Tony.

“I know why he doesn’t recognize me,” Eva said. “Peter your mother and step-father died on an airplane when you were fourteen correct?”

“No, my mom died on an airplane when I was four,” Peter said. “My father died right after because of grief.” 

“Your mother died in a crash with your step-father in this world when you were fourteen. Your mother was a spy named Mary Parker and your step-father was a businessman named Richard Lewis. You were supposed to be having a weekend with your mother but she canceled. Your father had left you with Mary’s brother Ben. He got the news and had to tell you.”

“Ben died when I was fourteen,” Peter said.

“Ben is alive. He works for SHIELD now.” Eva said.

“What about May?” Peter asked.

“She is May Hogan now. She married Happy awhile ago.” Eva explained. 

“What else do you know about my life?” Peter asked. 

“Your mother and I decided to do split custody when you were born,” Tony said. “Peter in this version of reality you were raised as Stark.” Peter looked at him confused. 

“What’s my last name in this world?” he asked.

“Stark,” Tony said.

“In the other world, it is Parker,” Peter said. Eva nodded. Harley looked at the time.

“Tony can you call me out of school?” Harley asked.

“Saying both you and Peter have the flu? You think they would listen to that kid?” Tony asked.

“You will think of something,” Harley said. “I got to reintroduce myself to the Charming Stark.” 

“I’m not so charming,” Peter said.

“Oh he is trying to deny it,” Harley said. Tony got up. 

“I better call you two in from school,” he said before leaving. Everyone else muttered excuses leaving Eva, Harley and Peter alone. Harley got up. 

“You mind if I show Peter around the compound in case it is not the same,” Harley asked. Eva nodded and Peter got up. Harley dragged him down the hall away from Eva before bring him to a room. 

“This is my room,” Harley said. “So about this morning. We might be sleeping around behind everyone’s back.” 

“I figured that much,” Peter said. “How long have you and I been together?”

“Awhile now. We hooked up at a party and you have been inviting me to your room since. Everyone in your friend group knows we hooked up but nothing after that. You are kinda the playboy in this version of time.” 

“My friend group?” Peter asked. Harley nodded.

“Flash, Gwen, and their crew,” he said.

“What about Ned and MJ?” Peter asked.

“Those are my friends,” Harley said. “Ned still thinks I’m an idiot for falling for you. Says you’re just a mini Tony Stark.” Peter looked at Harley’s bed and sat up.

“I dated MJ in the other world. Ned was the first person who wasn’t a superhero that knew I was Spider-Man.” Peter said.

“Wait, your Spider-Man?” Harley asked. Peter looked at him. 

“I was in another world,” Peter said before trying to climb the wall. He did with no problem and looked at Harley before jumping down. “What do you know about this world’s Spider-Man?” 

“He is the hero of New York that won’t join the Avengers. Tony has tried to convince him. He is very dangerous according to the Avengers.” Harley said. Peter got up and went to his room. Harley followed as he searched the room. There were no normal hiding spots. 

“Tony and Eva mentioned my mom. Did she give me anything when she died?” 

“You told me about an apartment once. It is in Queens which is where Spidey is thought to be from. 

“Then we need to get there,” Peter said. 

“Umm… Tony won’t let you leave just for an errand.” Harley said as the two boys looked at the room. They both moved out of the room and back to the living room where Eva and Tony were talking.

“You going to tell him about who I am to him?” Eva asked.

“Your daughter would probably want that. You know how Mary was.” Tony said.

“We sneak out now while they are talking and head to Queens.” Peter said.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Harley asked.

“When I was here the few times for training, I saw a few cars here. I can’t drive but you might be able to?” Peter said. Harley looked around the room then lead Peter to a different area. He grabbed a set of keys as he headed out to the garage. Peter followed him to the car which seemed to be the least conspicuous then the others.” Harley drove them both to Queens which kept Peter looking at him. He was attractive sure but Peter had only liked girls before he met Harley. Once they pulled up to an apartment building that Peter recognized. It was where he lived with May. He threw up his hood and Harley and him made it into the building. That got to his mother’s apartment. When they first walked in it was a bunch of boxes and furniture.

“Maybe you aren’t the hero here,” Harley said. Peter walked into his room and almost fainted. It was a Spider lab. His suit laid over a workbench and the room was filled with boards and work tables. Peter stopped as he saw the designs to his recent suit. Harley entered.

“Well I guess this answers our question,” he said. Peter looked at the other suits. There were three more.

“That would belong to the other members of the spider squad. They probably work with you and you design their suits.” Harley said.

“I don’t have a spider squad,” Peter said.

“We better head back before Tony realize we left the house,” Harley said. Peter nodded as the two left. They got back to the compound. When they pulled in the garage Tony was standing there.

“Let me take the lead,” Peter said.

“That sounds like the Peter I know.” Harley joked. Peter got out. 

“Where did you two go?” Tony asked.

“I need to find out something so I went to my mom’s apartment,” Peter said as Harley looked at him like he was crazy. “I didn’t know her in my life so I wanted to get to know her in another life.” Tony seemed to understand. 

“Howard and Nonna are here. I rather they didn’t hear about the time stuff,” he said. “If they ask why you are home say that you had another one of your headaches this morning. I rather not have to deal with Howard’s rants about how I raise you.”

“Anything I should know before I go in there?” Peter asked.

“You call Howard by Mr. Stark and Maria by Nonna. You call me Dad and Pepper by Mom since your birth mother Mary wasn’t around much.” Tony said. He lead the boys inside where Eva was talking with Howard and Maria Stark.

“There is the angel of the hour. Eva told me you had a bad headache this morning.” Maria said.

“I’m better now Nonna,” Peter said.

“Anthony, Eva was telling me that your crew has still not found the Spider Squad,” Howard said.

“SHIELD still looking for them,” Tony said.

“After the squad beat the avengers? Why are you think SHIELD can do any better?” Howard asked. Pepper entered with Morgan which Maria took from Pepper. 

“Pepper dear. You look exhausted,” she said. 

“Children have been driving me off the walls.” Pepper joked. Maria pulled Pepper aside to talk to her while Howard complained about how Peter should have gone to school even with his headache. Harley dragged Peter to his room and turned on a movie. 

“I know you hate Star Wars but Ned and I have been watching it,” Harley muttered.

“That’s the weird thing. In my world, I love Star Wars.” Peter said.

“Figures the perfect Peter and I never meet.” Harley mutter.

“You think we would have if I never made my wish?” Peter said.

“I don’t know what would have happened. Hell I don’t know what we will do now. I was trying and trying to get you to be a good person and then you show up and have no memory of that version of you. It’s like I’m starting over with another Peter who has no sense of this world.” he told Peter honestly.

“When I was little, I wished for my Mom to come home. She would leave for weeks at a time and every time she said it was the last time but then she left completely. She promised she was going to be home for my birthday and she lied. I have a feeling that your Peter was doing the same.” Peter said. Harley nodded. He had tears in his eyes.

“I think I was in love with him. He was too focused on the sex to notice me.” Harley said. 

“I’m not him but I do know what it is like to be someone who is in love when someone doesn’t notice you,” Peter said. Harley moved close as if he was going to kiss him then hesitated. This wasn’t the same Peter who he was in love with. Same eyes maybe but not the same person.

“I wish that you had that chance to see him and tell him you love him,” Peter said. 

“Me too,” Harley said. The two continued to watch the movie. At dinner, the whole team joined and everyone joked and teased each other. Howard and Maria had joined and were in conversation with Eva and Steve.

“So what is the story on Eva?” Peter whispered to Harley. Harley looked at them and then turned to Peter.

“Eva Parker is Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter’s daughter. She married Lucas Parker and they had Mary and Ben who are your mom and uncle.” He explained. 

“How do I not know her?” Peter asked quietly. Harley didn’t hear him as Eva looked at him with a smile.

“I think tonight has been wonderful,” Eva said.

“Only as wonderful as tomorrow will be.” A voice said. Everyone turned to the masked woman with green time stone eyes. Eva got up ready to attack. “I am only here to send the boy back to his dimension. The boys asked for it so I shall obey,” she said before she held her hand in Peter’s direction. All of a sudden the green surrounded Peter. He heard shouts and worries. Then everything went back.

~

Peter woke to Pepper messing with his hair and Harley on his other side. He was about to get up but she pushed him down.

“Let’s not get in a hurry,” Pepper said.

“I feel fine, Pep,” Peter said which caused Pepper to smile.

“I’m guessing this is Peter Parker and not the Stark boy who has been making my life a living hell for the last day,” Harley said. 

“Sorry about that Timelapse decide to grant my wish. I guess the other Peter didn’t like his life even though I didn’t see anything wrong besides his mom is dead.” Peter said.

“Is he alright?” Rhodey asked from the doorway. “Or should I send for Helen?” 

“I’m fine,” Peter said getting up now that Pepper was letting him. He turned to Harley.

“Please tell me you knocked some senses into that idiot. The other you told me he didn’t like Star Wars and I almost passed out.” Peter said.

“I tried but he was like Tony on steroids.” Rhodey joked.

“I think we all tried to tame him. He tried kissing me in a hallway.” Harley said.

“Yeah, try waking up to the other you on top of me. They were sleeping together behind Tony’s back.” Peter said.

“Great. I’m sure the Tony of that world was annoyed with Peter. I mean that other Peter was a complete brat. I’ve only heard good stuff about you and none of that was seen when he was here.” Harley said.

“Well I’m Peter Parker,” Peter said holding out his hand. “And I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?” Harley seemed shocked by his forwardness. 

“The other Harley called me perfect so I have a feeling that you may have a similar opinion until you get to know me.” Harley thought about it.

“Sure I’ll go to dinner with you,” Harley said. “Though I do recall you still being on house arrest.” 

“It’s fine. I’m sure that we can pull something together here.” Peter said. Harley nodded. When it was just him and Pepper he looked at her.

“So how weird was it having me call you Mom?” Peter asked.

“About as weird as you talking about Tony as your dad. You were out to prove he was too. He did find out something about your family.” Pepper said handing him a folder. Peter looked through it.

“So that was a world where Mary told Tony that he was my dad,” Peter said. Pepper nodded. Peter just sat there for a minute before he looked at Pepper. “I better go check on my sister. She is probably missing me after she had to deal with that other Peter.” 

“Surprisingly he was nice to her. He adored her like she was his own sister. I guess Morgan is still an infant though because he didn’t recognize her until I showed him younger pictures.” Pepper said.

“Yeah, it’s still 2018. They never dealt with losing Tony or anyone else.” Peter said. Pepper held him.

“He would be so proud of you for being so strong after everything,” she said as the two sat there and thought about Tony. Harley came in after a while with Morgan.

“Bubby is back.” She said and Peter held her close. Pepper joined in and pulled Harley into a group hug. Peter was going to be just fine for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do at least one more about the other Peter. If you would like to see any more in the wish verse then let me know.
> 
> Also check out this Parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
